bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Mock Unit: Phantasm Agni Blackheart
t's weird to do it, but I'll try. Myself as a Mock Unit... yeah... probably not the best of all ideas... ''Phantasm Agni Blackheart'' Element: Dark'' ''Summon: "Couldn't stay hidden for too long, I guess. Well, since we're going together now, get used to the fact that I can be here and that I can't in the same time."'' ''Fusion: "So this is the Fusion technique. I just wonder how it can work for me, a wandering illusion..."'' Stats' 'HP: '5,278 (Base) / 6, 741 (Lord) 'ATK: '1,789 (Base) / 2,174 (Lord) 'DEF: '2,143 (Base) / 2, 637 (Lord) 'REC: '1,855 (Base) / 2, 260 (Lord) '''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''20 Hits ''BB: ''25 Hits / 27 BC Fill ''SBB: ''30 Hits / 24 BC Fill ''UBB: ''40 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''40 DC (2 BC per hit) ''BB: ''25 DC (1 BC per hit) / X300% on all enemies ''SBB: ''30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X500% on all enemies ''UBB: ''40 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1200% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Illusionary Fiction 35% boost to all parameters, hugely reduces BB gauge amount required for BB (30% reduction), boosts BC and HC effectiveness (15% boost) and probable chance of normal attack on all enemies (15% chance to normal attack become AoE) ES: A Shadow from Walpurgisnacht Raises normal hit count (+ 1), boosts BB gauge every turn (5 BC fill), adds Stealth cast to self for 2 turns to BB/SBB and very slight chance of normal attack on all enemies (5% chance to normal attack become AoE) ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst 'BB: Code: Illusion Aegis' 25 powerful Dark combo attack on all enemies, reduces elemental damage from Light and Dark attacks (15% reduction) and boosts BB gauge fill rate (20% boost at max level) 'SBB: Input: Phantom Friction' 30 powerful Dark combo attack on all enemies, reduces elemental damage from Light and Dark attacks (20% reduction), damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns (fills 4-7 BC at max level) and boosts DEF relative to ATK for 3 turns (75% of ATK on max level) 'UBB: Command: Phantasm Exodus' 40 massive Dark attack on all enemies, massively boosts ATK, DEF and REC for 3 turns (300% boost), casts Stealth on all allies for 2 turns and normal attacks reach all enemies for 3 turns. ''Creator's Own Thoughts Taking a break from Chased Outsiders, ''I had this idea of making me a Mock Unit. I mean, who'd never? (Many people, I know.) I created myself... without much focus on what purpose he served. Except from the fact that I wanted to add this normal attack to ''AoE ''feature. I think I blame BlazBlue and Nine's theme for most of the thoughts I did it here. I don't know, I'm so crazy that I don't even understand myself... Anyway, I'm not sure how long I'll take till I finishe the batch, but I'll try to be fast on it. Did this out of distraction and lack of ideas. ''That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts